


all in a house made of wood

by akissontitan



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, genderweird character, pillow princess taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: He’d do well in one of those bougie Goldcliff apartments with the rooftop pools, Taako thinks, but there’s a reason he keeps trekking back to bumfuck nowhere, and it’s a pretty good one.-Taako comes home from filming Sizzle It Up. Magnus hasn’t changed much.





	all in a house made of wood

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Momo!

“Goldcliff is really where it’s all happening, Magnus!” Taako says, for the fourth or fifth time, gesticulating dramatically with the oak wood soup ladle somebody gave him, “you really should come with me when we start filming again.”

Magnus nods, only half-listening. He could’ve carved that ladle better. It’s very pretty, but it curves just slightly in a way that wouldn’t be wholly comfortable in Taako’s small hand. Magnus is very good at making things to fit him just right, Taako says, but once his show is on television, what with the close-ups and high definition, maybe more people will take notice of these things.

“Misplace your noggin, stud?” Taako is closer now, raps him lightly on the head with the handle of the ladle. He forces a deep breath into his body, takes stock of the delicious smell of pumpkin soup with nutmeg and a little lavender as it simmers away on the stove, and brings his palm to the small of Taako’s back, keeping him close.

“Sorry. Just missed you.”

“Really, you can tell me if your brain’s starting to deteriorate. I saw the fridge, I know you haven’t eaten a vegetable since I left.”

That makes Magnus smile in earnest, all dumb and playful as he leans forward in his chair to thump his head on Taako’s belly. “I couldn’t make anything taste like how you make it.”

“Well _duh_ , babe,” Taako scoffs, “and just using my fingers for two months wasn’t nearly as good as your dick, so, guess we’re both useless without each other.” He taps Magnus on the head one more time, slipping out of his arms and back to the stove. “Soup’s up!”

Magnus has to grin giddily into his palms for a second, red-faced and tender-headed, before he can bring himself to get up and fetch the bowls.

-

The bed feels amazing under his tight back when he starfishes out on it; even the permanent dip in the mattress on Magnus’ side is perfectly right for his senses, all familiar and cosy. It feels like weeks since he’s had a proper belly full of food, which must be some sort of irony, given that he’s been on set at his own damn cooking show, but everything’s so hectic in Goldcliff that he’s lucky to manage a few rice thins and a protein bar between takes.

Taako misses it already, the feeling of being in a big city. He’d do well in one of those bougie apartments with the rooftop pools, he thinks, but there’s a reason he keeps trekking back to bumfuck nowhere, and it’s a pretty good one.

Magnus throws his towel on the floor - like some kind of bachelor, Isis above - and Taako selflessly makes room for him on the bed without even having to be asked. His body is warm all over, still a little damp, and nothing in the world could keep Taako from throwing an arm and a leg over him to keep him close.  
“Hey.” Magnus’ voice comes quiet, like a dog trying very hard to not whine for a treat. With Magnus’ head buried in his chest, Taako is safe to smile so wide his cheeks hurt, dumb and euphoric about the sweet, stupid man he’d so badly missed holding.

“What’s up, bub?”

A sharp breath. “Earlier, you said… well, you implied–”

“I imply a lot of things when my belly isn’t full with two bowls of pumpkin soup.” Taako’s still smiling wildly, and he’s sure Magnus can hear it in his voice; he soothes his palm down the back of Magnus’ head, threads through the curly frizz there. “I don’t wanna move from this exact spot right now, ‘msure you understand.”

He feels Magnus nod against his chest, and then his broad palm smooths across his spine, right where the ache of the long carriage ride sits. There’s a long beat of silent, nervous energy, and then Magnus clears his throat, inhales deep. “If you didn’t have to move, though?”

Taako’s heart skips in the happy, nervous way that he’s been missing. “Now you’re speakin’ Taako’s language.” He shimmies down a little, until they’re nose to nose, and presses a chaste kiss to Magnus’ soft lips. “Really did miss you _so_ much, big boy.”

Magnus exhales in shaky little waves, and parts his lips. Taako licks into his mouth, refusing to play coy when he doesn’t have to, and the soft sound Magnus makes in response has heat rising between his legs. Taako is touchy when they kiss, and he barely even notices himself reaching up with both hands to tug gently on his sideburns until Magnus is reacting to that, too, whining into Taako’s mouth like a man with much less experience.

He only gets another few short kisses before Magnus pulls away and starts to move down to the foot of the bed, kissing down Taako’s chest and stomach and hips with just the tiniest imaginable measure of patience. He lifts his hips, and Magnus drags his underwear down and off his legs, and then there’s the heat of a mouth on him, so warm and delicious and without preamble that Taako feels the tendons in his thighs quiver.

The lamplight is enough that Magnus can surely see him, and when Taako props himself up on his elbows he has a perfect view too. Magnus has long, dark eyelashes that would make any girl jealous, and they look so pretty from this angle, fanned out across his deep brown cheeks as he focuses on kissing every sensitive spot. It feels fucking amazing, always, but especially after so long, with the added heat of affection roiling in Taako’s gut every time he looks at him. When Magnus meets his gaze and takes his dick between his teeth, _so_ gently like a well-trained pet, Taako can’t keep his hands still any longer; one goes to his own mouth, biting hard on three fingers to keep himself quiet, and the other holds Magnus’ head firm against his cunt until that sweet, talented tongue has him coming, gushing slick onto the sheets and Magnus’ face. 

Magnus doesn’t wipe his mouth before crawling back up to kiss him, which should be gross, but is actually hot as hell, turns out. His mouth is warm and tastes a little salty, and even with his eyes closed, Taako can tell how puffy his plush lips have gotten from the effort.

“You’re… you’re a good one,” Taako manages, “don’t go anywhere. I won’t let you.”

“I’m not the one who goes places.” There’s a little touch of soreness in Magnus’ reply, although Taako’s sure he’s not doing it on purpose. He’s simply not that kind of man; always so sweet and accommodating. Sometimes Taako thinks that some less refined version of himself could turn Magnus into a real doormat, which gets him feeling sad and angry and grateful at the same time.

“Yeah.” Taako admits. Tries to put a whole bunch of different inflections in there at once, whether or not Magnus picks up on them. “Not for long, though. Never gonna keep me away for long.”

With Taako’s hand on his back, trailing patterns up and down Magnus’ spine, they both relax into a familiar, comfortable sleep.


End file.
